Development of a lysis blood culture system in which the lysing system remains with the culture has been initiated. About 50 candidate primary lysing agents have been tested of the Triton, Tween and other series. The system has all of the advantages of lysis-filtration and lysis-centrifugation. Cost is no more than for the conventional blood culture, and no special handling is required. Patent application has been made.